yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 034
の ！！ | romaji = Hanketsu no Toki!! | english = The Hour of Judgement!! | japanese translated = The Hour of Judgement!! | alternate = | chapter number = 34 | japanese release = September 21, 2013 | usa release = September 23, 2013 | japanese cover date = November 21, 2013 }} "The Hour of Judgement!!" is the thirty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 11/2013 issue of V Jump, released on September 21, 2013, and in English in the 9/23/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Atop the judge's box in his "Court Battle" Field Spell Card, Kyoji Yagumo declares that he'll expose Mr. Heartland's sins and pass judgement on them. The score stands at Kyoji on 1000 LP and controlling the 2400 ATK "No. 70: Deadly Sin", while Mr. Heartland controls "No. 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco" and "Heart Monster Heartlandoll", who both have lower ATK than "Deadly Sin". Now occupying a desk opposite Heartland, Kyoji explains that the Field holds the scales of judgment. Each time a Duelist destroys an opponent's monster, that monster is placed on the scales as a counter in his favor. The first Duelist to acquire three counters can then attach them to an Xyz Monster as Overlay Units. A demonic judge bangs his hammer, and Kyoji declares the start of the trial for the murder of Dr. Faker and Heartland's fraudulent acts begins now. First he will expose the sin of Dr. Faker's murder, and he calls himself as a witness. "Deadly Sin" begins to emit small spiders that take the form of a double of Koyji. Kyoji explains that his eyes are linked to his double's, and he comments that no-one had seen Dr. Faker in years and no-one is allowed to enter his lab in Heartland, thus Kyoji reached a hypothesis. To confirm it, he used his other self's power to enter Dr. Faker's lab, where he found Faker's corpse and his research log. It recounted that one year and eighteen days had passed since he began his attack on the Astral World, but as yet, there had been no clear progress and his health was rapidly deteriorating. Since his illness was incurable he didn't have long. Faker's one regret was Haruto; if Faker died, who would cure Haruto? Kyoji explains that once he had seen Dr. Faker's true form, he realized that he was just a pitiful father who wanted to save his sick son. It is Koyji's opinion that Faker died a natural death, and that Mr. Heartland used that death. Heartland asks what he would gain from that, and Kyoji replies that Heartland planned to steal the limitless energy device Dr. Faker developed to acquire immense wealth for himself. He covered up Dr. Faker's death and manipulated them all; Kaito, Haruto, even Kyoji. Heartland yells that that charge is baseless and he will never admit to it. Kyoji replies that this Duel will force Mr. Heartland to do so. Heartland declares that this may be Kyoji's field, but he'll never beat Heartland, since he can read Kyoji like a book with his Mind X-Ray. The term surprises Kyoji, and Mr. Heartland gives an ugly smile as he thinks that this is why they call him a genius con-man. He activates his Mind X-Ray, and deduces that Kyoji's Deck is a simple Deck meant for victory by brute force, and scoffs that sanctimonious fools always pretend to be genuine. He activates the effect of his destroyed "Land Power" Field Spell, which will allow his "Heart Monsters" to activate their effects during the turn that it was destroyed. He activates the effect of "Heartlandraco", detaching an Overlay Unit in order to give his "Heart Monsters" the ability to inflict their ATK to Kyoji as damage when they are destroyed. Kyoji is shocked by the effect, and Heartland explains that it continues as long as he controls a monster, and even activates when he destroys his own monsters. Unless Kyoji can banish his monsters this turn, then victory is his. Kyoji asks if Heartland really thinks that, and he continues his turn. He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Rank-Up Spider Web". Heartland is confused by the Rank-Up Spell, and Kyoji explains that Rank-Up Spells raise the Rank of Xyz Monsters to Summon new ones. "Rank-Up Spider Web" allows him to remove one Overlay Unit and replace that Xyz Monster with a new one that's one Rank higher, but if he can't Rank-Up on a turn, then "Rank-Up Spider Web" will be destroyed. Mr. Heartland smugly thinks that there's no point in using that card, since there's nothing in Kyoji's Deck that can eliminate his monster's. He uses one of "Deadly Sin's" Overlay Units, and Ranks-Up using "Deadly Sin" as Material to Summon "No. 14: Greedy Sarameya". "Greedy Sarameya" attacks and destroys "Heartlandraco", and Heartland laughs, calling Kyoji a fool. Did he destroy himself in despair of winning? But Kyoji activates the effect of "Greedy Sarameya", detaching an Overlay Unit in order to both inflict the damage that he would take from the effect of "Heartlandraco" to Heartland, and destroy another monster with lower ATK than "Heartlandraco". The redirected effect damage reduces Mr. Heartland to 1000 LP, but Kyoji isn't finished; he activates the effect of "Court Battle" to place the destroyed monsters on the scales of judgement. Mr. Heartland wonders what is going on in shock; he's certain that there was no "Number" like that in Kyoji's Deck. He checks again with his Mind X-Ray, and reassures himself that he knew that there were no cards worth worrying about, it was just a fluke. He activates a Trap Card, "Overlay Unit Reborn, which allows him to Special Summon two former Overlay Unit monsters from his Graveyard. He resurrects "Heart Monster Hearthog" and "Heart Monster Heartomato". Declaring his turn, Heartland draws and then immediately overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Summon a new "Number", "No. 52: Diamond Crab King". Then he activates the effect of his new monster, detaching an Overlay Unit, he can convert its DEF into its ATK until the end of the turn. He uses all 3000 DEF of "Diamond Crab King" in order to increase it to 3000 ATK and he attacks "Greedy Sarameya". Kyoji objects, activating a Trap Card, "Xyz Barrier", which prevents his Xyz Monster from being destroyed in battle. His LP falls to 500. With the turn over, "Diamond Crab King" switches to Defense Position, its DEF returning to 3000. Heartland comments that Kyoji managed to avoid destruction, but now he only has 500 LP. "Greedy Sarameya" only has 2500 ATK, so it won't be able to destroy "Diamond Crab King", and even if "Greedy Sarameya" switches to Defense Position, the effect of "Diamond Crab King" will allow it to punch right through it. Thus on the next turn, victory really will be Heartland's. He asks Kyoji exactly how he used Dr. Faker, and Kyoji replies that as Heartland wishes, on this turn, he will expose Heartland's second sin, and bring all his crimes to light. He declares his turn and draws, before beginning his explanation. Dr. Faker knew he was dying, but took a special medication to prolong his life. Heartland hacked the database of the pharmaceutical company to find victims to swindle, and he wormed his way into Dr. Faker's confidence when his spirit was weak. And not only Dr. Faker, he has deceived many near the end of their lives and devoured their fortunes. 689 victims to date. Heartland is no genius con man, he's scum. Did he tell Dr. Faker that Haruto would be cured if he did as he said, or that he would take care of Haruto after Faker passed away. With an ugly sneer, Heartland tells Kyoji that he knows too much, which leaves him no option; he can't let Kyoji leave here alive. Kyoji comments that Heartland has finally shown his true colors, and Heartland states that he won't lose the Duel, not as long as he has his Mind X-Ray. Kyoji asks if Heartland means his dishonest Dueling, commenting that he's already seen through that cheap trick. He points out a spider that he'd placed on Heartland's shoulder, explaining that Heartland has an X-Ray camera built into his glasses, and he takes X-Ray photos and displays them on the lenses. He comments that it won't work on him though, Heartland can look at his cards all he likes. He activates the effect of the Continuous Spell "Rank-Up Spider Web", detaching an Overlay Unit from "Greedy Sarameya" and using it as Material to Summon a new "Number". He holds up a blank card, much to Mr. Heartland's surprise. Kyoji explains that the images and the abilities of "Numbers" take form according to the desires of the Duelist who holds them. But Kyoji himself has no desires other than the wish to see the world destroyed, a wish as insubstantial as a single spider's thread drifting on the wind. Heartland is shocked at the sight of a "Number" that hasn't yet awakened. Kyoji replies that that's right; his "Numbers" evolve in response to whatever crisis he faces. That's why they're unstoppable; even Kyoji doesn't know the extent of their power. He declares a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution and Xyz Summons the 500 ATK "No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice". He explains that "Frozen Lady Justice" gains 1000 ATK for each Overlay Unit that it has, so it increases to 1500 ATK. But he can also use one Overlay Unit in order to destroy all of his opponent's Defense Position monsters, and as her ATK falls to 500 again, "Frozen Lady Justice" destroys "Diamond Crab King" with a single swipe of her saber. Mr. Heartland protests that the Duel could still go either way since "Justice" only has 500 ATK, but Kyoji replies that judgement has already been passed, and activates the effect of "Court Battle". When he destroys an opponent's monster, he places one counter on the scales of judgement, and when he gets three counters on the scales, he excludes all three of them and uses them as Overlay Units for an Xyz Monster. The judge bangs his hammer, and Kyoji declares that this is Mr. Heartland's judgement. He tells him to leave this world; Dr. Faker is waiting for him. "Frozen Lady Justice" attaches the counters as Overlay Units, and she rises to 3500 ATK. Heartland is horrified, as Kyoji declares that Heartland's real sin is not that he deceived Kyoji and the others. He attacks directly, reducing Mr. Heartland's LP to zero as he states that Heartland's real sin is that he feared the destruction of this world and stopped attacks on the Astral World. "This world deserves destruction!" Kyoji declares. "There is no value in its existence!" Featured Duel: Kyoji Yagumo vs. Mr. Heartland Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 4: Kyoji Kyoji has just activated the Field Spell Card "Court Battle", destroying Mr. Heartland's "Land Power". A giant scale appears, and whenever a player destroys an opponent's monster, that monster is placed on their side of the scale as a counter. The first player to have 3 counters can then remove them and attach them to an Xyz Monster they control as Xyz Material. Mr. Heartland activates the effect of "Land Power". Because it was destroyed, he can activate the effects of his "Heart Monsters" during that turn. He detaches 1 Xyz Material from "No. 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco" to activate its effect. Whenever a "Heart Monster" he controls is destroyed, the opponent takes damage equal to that monster's ATK. Kyoji then activates "Rank-Up Spider Web", detaching 1 Xyz Material from his "No. 70: Deadly Sin" to Rank-Up, Xyz Summoning "No. 14: Greedy Sarameya" (2500/1500) using it as Xyz Material. "Sarameya" attacks and destroys "Heartlandraco". Kyoji activates its effect by detaching an Xyz Material, inflicting any damage he would take to his opponent instead, and destroying a monster the opponent controls with a lower ATK than the destroyed monster. Kyoji destroys "Heart Monster Heartlandoll". Because of the effect of "Heartlandraco", Mr. Heartland would inflict 3000 damage to Kyoji, but the effect of "Sarameya" inflicts the damage to Mr. Heartland instead (Mr. Heartland 4000 → 1000). "Heartlandraco" and "Heartlandoll" are placed on Kyoji's scale as counters. Mr. Heartland activates his face-down "Overlay Unit Reborn", Special Summoning "Heart Monster Heartomato" (1400/???) and "Heart Monster Hearthog" (1500/???) from his Graveyard. Turn 5: Mr. Heartland Mr. Heartland overlays his "Heartomato" and "Hearthog" to Xyz Summon "No. 52: Diamond Crab King" (0/3000) in Attack Position. He detaches an Xyz Material from it to activate its effect, decreasing its DEF by 3000 to increase its ATK by the same amount until the End Phase ("Diamond Crab King" 0/3000 → 3000/0). He attacks "Sarameya" with "Diamond Crab King". Kyoji activates his face-down "Xyz Barrier" to prevent "Sarameya" from being destroyed (Kyoji 1000 → 500). Mr. Heartland ends his turn, and "Diamond Crab King" is changed to Defense Position with its ATK and DEF reverting to their original values ("Diamond Crab King" 3000/0 → 0/3000). Turn 6: Kyoji Kyoji activates the effect of "Rank-Up Spider Web", detaching 1 Xyz Material from "Sarameya" to Xyz Summon "No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice" (500/500). "Frozen Lady Justice" gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Material it has ("Frozen Lady Justice" 500/500 → 1500/500), and Kyoji detaches 1 Xyz Material from it to activate its effect, destroying all monsters the opponent controls in Defense Position ("Frozen Lady Justice" 1500/500 → 500/500). He destroys "Diamond Crab King". "Diamond King Crab" is placed on Kyoji's scale as a counter, and since he has 3 counters, he activates the effect of "Court Battle", removing his counters and attaching them to "Frozen Lady Justice" as Xyz Materials ("Frozen Lady Justice" 500/500 → 3500/500). Kyoji attacks Mr. Heartland directly with "Frozen Lady Justice" (Mr. Heartland 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the Japanese version, Mr. Heartland calls "Overlay Unit Reborn" a Trap Card, while the card is shown as a Spell Card, making it ambiguous whether the card is a Quick-Play Spell Card or a Normal Trap Card.